Solo
by hermile1
Summary: Soledad... maldita soledad.... Y me duele, no sabes cuánto...


SOLO...  
  
Harry se encontraba acurrucado, sentado en el umbral de la ventana que se encontraba a mitad de la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de los chicos. Debían ser las 4 o 5 de la mañana; la chimenea ya había sido apagada y todo era silencio.  
  
El chico de ojos verdes tenía abrazada sus piernas con sus brazos, apretándolas lo que más podía, como dándose seguridad a sí mismo, esa seguridad que nunca nadie supo darle.  
  
Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana y miraba hacia el exterior con ojos melancólicos, desgastados por vivir cada día a costa de preocupaciones y llantos... esos últimos días habían sido los peores de su vida.  
  
La ventana abierta le regalaba el fresco aire que ofrecía aquella helada noche. Esa noche donde todo estaba congelado, los árboles blancos, cubiertos de nieve. El pasto pálido, perdiendo ya su vitalidad primaveral, el cielo más oscuro que nunca... Todo parecía estar tan helado y solitario como su propio corazón...  
  
Pero a pesar del frío que daba aquel entorno, Harry tenía sólo puesto su pijama. Sus pies estaban descalzos, helados, blanquecinos por el frío, al igual que su rostro. Pálido, sin vida, aquel rostro aparentaba haber perdido todo vestigio de felicidad.  
  
Ni siquiera un suéter lo acompañaba, el frío lo penetraba... pero no le importaba. Daba exactamente lo mismo si le daba gripe, o si moría de frío en esa ventana, ya nada era importante.  
  
Sus sentidos no trabajaban, con el frío ya había perdido el tacto y con él la noción del tiempo.  
  
Se sentía desarmado, como si su cuerpo fuera desgarrándose pieza por pieza. Cada vez esto le dolía más, y sin poder evitarlo, sólo le quedaba guardarse su pena y su llanto, aguantarlos, para momentos en los que se desahogaba; momentos como este. Los adoraba, eran suyos, de nadie más. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, pensar en lo que quisiera, sufrir solo sin nadie preguntándole sobre su estado. Este deplorable estado que había estado acogiendo estos últimos días.  
  
Se sentía solo... quizás lo demasiado solo para querer que todo terminara de una vez, hacer que todo desapareciera con una sola acción; pero esa acción es la que terminaría lamentando durante toda su existencia. Lo sabía.  
  
Sentía que si se acercaba a alguien, este corría peligro. Era peligroso, por esto trataba de alejarse lo mayor posible de todo aquel que se acercaba a conversarle, o de alguna persona que le preguntara la hora o algún alumno nuevo y desorientado preguntando dónde queda el salón de Historia de la Magia.  
  
Había perdido cualquier capacidad de socializarse y lo que es peor aún, había perdido las demostraciones de afecto por quienes más quería.  
  
Suena absurdo, ¿no? Alejarse de quien uno más quiere. Pero así era para él. Mientras más palabras abrazos y sonrisas, más peligro, asesinato y muerte.  
  
Sus amigos no se cansaban de preguntarle qué le estaba pasando preocupados por su situación, y no paraban de recordarle que estaban ahí para él, y que contara con ellos para todo. Pero ellos no entendían nada. Los quería demasiado como para dejarlos ir.  
  
Ahora ni siquiera recordaba estudiar, ni pasear por las afueras del castillo, ni jugar ajedrez con Ron, o rondar de noche con la capa invisible. Todo eso había acabado, la pena había sido más fuerte que él. El dolor le había ganado.  
  
Quería huir de todo, correr y no parar, dejar todo atrás, pero nunca lo intentó. Debía afrontar lo que sucedía. Escapar no solucionaría nada. No sabía de dónde había sacado tales enseñanzas, si nunca una madre o un padre se las dio a conocer...  
  
De pronto una fuerte brisa entró por la ventana, alborotándole aún más el cabello. Cerró los ojos y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que sus problemas se fueran con el viento, tal y como esas libres hojas secas que volaban bajo la brisa.  
  
Una dulce voz siguió al relajante espectáculo natural.  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
Sin querer hacerlo dio la vuelta. Allí se encontraban sus amigos.  
  
Ron y Hermione lo miraban preocupados; los dos con sus pijamas y sus gruesas batas de invierno.  
  
Él se puso de pie y camino hacia su cuarto. No debía ponerlos en peligro. La paranoia se apoderaba de todo en esos desesperados momentos.  
  
Pero la suave mano de Hermione lo detuvo y lo agarró por la muñeca obligándolo a quedarse.  
  
Sin atreverse a mirarlos a los ojos se sentó nuevamente.  
  
- Harry estás congelado- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.  
  
- Lo sé...- fue lo único que contestó.  
  
- Toma- dijo la chica.  
  
Le quitó suavemente a Ron la manta que este traía en las manos, se sentó al lado de su amigo y se la puso en sus hombros, reconfortándolo con un breve abrazo.  
  
- ¿Por qué te alejas de nosotros?- preguntó de repente el pelirrojo. Al parecer deseaba saber de una vez qué ocurría.  
  
- Yo...yo no...no me...  
  
- Lo haces y estamos preocupados, Harry- continuó seriamente su amigo.  
  
Su amiga no dejaba de pasarle su brazo por los hombros. Eso le producía una cálida tranquilidad poco usual en él desde hace algún tiempo.  
  
- La verdad... yo... yo no sé...  
  
- ¿Qué no sabes, Harry?- preguntó tiernamente Hermione, mirándolo con dulzura, pero a la vez con preocupación.  
  
- No quiero... no quiero que nada les ocurra.  
  
- ¿Por qué debería ocurrirnos algo, amigo?- preguntó Ron preocupado.  
  
- ¿Que no se dan cuenta?- preguntó levantando la mirada dolorosa- Si se acercan a mí corren peligro.  
  
De pronto sus amigos comprendieron. Lo comprendieron todo. Cada despego de sus abrazos y miradas, cada ausencia de sonrisas, cada alejo de ellos... todo se aclaraba ahora.  
  
- Aunque lo desees. Nunca te dejaremos, Harry- esta vez habló la chica de ojos marrones.  
  
- Nunca- siguió su amigo pecoso.  
  
Una lágrima furtiva se escapó de sus ojos. Trató de esconderla, pero era imposible porque su silencioso, aunque acaudalado llanto, continuó.  
  
Esos si que eran amigos. No los cambiaría por nada. Entonces... ¿Por qué los perdía ahora?  
  
Hermione tomó su rostro, le quitó los anteojos y le limpió las lágrimas. Esta vez el chico no despegó la mirada.  
  
Luego ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.  
  
Ron se sentó a su lado. Estaba entre sus dos amigos, sus mejores amigos. Ofreciéndole su comprensión lo apoyaron. Sabiendo qué ocurría era mucho más fácil darle su ayuda. Ayuda que él pensó en aceptar.  
  
- Gracias- fue su débil susurro y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro.  
  
- Cuando quieras- dijo Ron. Y le dio unas palmadas de cariño en la espalda.  
  
""Aun no entiendo cómo en un momento pude sentirme tan solo y triste y en el otro y tan querido y lleno de paz en mi interior. Supongo que es solo lo que las palabras, comprensión y el abrazo de un amigo pueden hacer... En realidad... lo sé.""  
  
FIN  
  
Sólo me dan ganas de decir que me dio mucha pena escribirlo!!!!! T.T ojalá les haya gustado. Pk yo disfuté escribiéndolo. ^.^ Besos a todos... y DEJEN REVIEWS! :P  
  
Hermile 


End file.
